


(Kasumin Already Knows It's) the Perfect Present

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Chocolate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Kasumi gives Shioriko a present for her birthday.It's Kasumi's birthday.
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko/Nakasu Kasumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Celebrate The Kasupremacy 2021





	(Kasumin Already Knows It's) the Perfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever write for Shioriko because I didn't like her at first, but the more I read up on her the more I realized just how great she is with Kasumi.
> 
> That, and it's also Kasumin's birthday today.

The moment the lunch bell rang, Kasumi bolted out of her classroom faster than she usually did. She clutched her bag close to her, running through the halls before any students or staff left their rooms, leaving the halls of Nijigasaki empty, free for her to run as fast as she wanted to.

Or, in her case, as fast as she needed to. She was an idol on a mission, and that mission was, excluding the quick detour to her locker, to the student council room.

It wasn’t that there was a meeting where she, as the president of the school idol club, had to attend and tell the president how things were going in the club, even though after the meeting she’d be heading over to the idol club anyway with the president in tow. Nor was it really that she wanted to see the president; well, she did, but not for any kind of matters that she would care to talk about. Shioriko was tough like that; she was much less lenient than Nana was.

With her box of chocolates underneath her arm, she was ready to confront that stick-in-the-mud Mifune.

Even when she retrieved her chocolates and resumed her running through the halls, there were barely any people in the hall besides her, and certainly nobody telling her to slow down. She’d have to give Karin credit regarding the athletic training; if it really took this little time for her to cross the entire school from her homeroom to her locker and back without any interruption, she’d gotten really fast. Either that or everyone stuck their bento boxes in their desks; Kasumi liked the former thought so much more.

The running was enough for her to barely break a sweat once she reached her destination: the heavy door that separated the hallway from the student council office. She was thankful that it was near the front of the school, in a place that was easily-accessible for everyone. Panting, she pressed her hand against the wood grain, giving herself a few moments to look somewhat presentable before opening the door.

Kasumi looked around the space around her quickly, darting her head left and right. She scanned the hall, and the few people who had been walking around, talking about whatever. What they were saying didn’t matter as much as who was there. There wasn’t a Shioriko she had to worry about. With a sigh of relief that she could go through with her plan, Kasumi grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist.

Unbelievably, the student council office was open, and as she pulled open the door, she saw that it was completely dark. Flicking on the light, Kasumi looked around the empty room, wondering why such a revered place in the school, one where the desk on the far end of the room brought with it some of the most high-octane drama with an upset election, was so easy for her to breach. She had done it before with Nana as president, but to see that nothing had changed even with Shioriko and her alleged iron fists humored Kasumi.

It was exactly the kind of thing that Kasumi wanted so she could execute her plan with ease.

Kasumi walked innocently enough towards the empty desk at the far end, looking at the two rows of desks that were beside it, almost making their own walls as they faced in towards the president’s desk. Of course, Kasumi walked around those desks so that she could stand behind the desk in question, once again admiring the hardwood finish, and the drawers that, after tugging on one of them, were just as well-guarded as when she stole the faceplate for the idol club under Nana’s tenure.

And Shioriko really said that she’d be a better president than Nana. Kasumi giggled, knowing that she could totally bring this up whenever Shioriko went on another lecture or tirade about professionalism.

Opening one of the drawers, Kasumi took the box of chocolates from underneath her arm and slipped it into the drawer before closing it. Kasumi smiled widely. The trap had been set, and all she needed to do now was wait for Shioriko to walk in.

Kasumi stepped away from the desk and in came Shioriko. Her timing literally couldn’t have been any better. Shioriko squinted as she saw Kasumi standing there with a wide, devilish grin on her face.

“Kasumi,” Shioriko said. “What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here?” Kasumi asked. “Well, I’ll tell you, Shioko! I’m here because today is an incredibly special day, and you should know that, given how you know everything about the students, student council president?”

“…it’s Friday?” Shioriko asked after a moment’s worth of thought.

Kasumi scoffed, her eyelid twitching. “Well, it is true that today is Friday, but today’s a really special day besides it being Friday! It’s a day even more special than just any other Friday, even if it wasn’t on Friday!”

“Nakasu,” Shioriko said, walking over to her desk. “I understand that Fridays are when we have longer idol club practices, but I don’t understand why you’ve come to the student council office just to tell me that.”

Kasumi shook her head as Shioriko passed her, pivoting on her heel before crossing her arms against her chest. A slightly smug smirk formed on the corners of her lips. Shioriko would know, all right, even if it took her a moment to open her desk. As Shioriko sat down, Kasumi’s smirk grew slightly wider.

“Shouldn’t you be in the idol club room right now?” Shioriko asked, trying to dislodge the smirk on Kasumi’s face for a moment. It worked to some extent; the smirk was gone, and in its place was a faux-innocent expression, along with a step backward to make Kasumi look slightly smaller. Not smaller in being on the back foot, though; she shrunk herself a bit to make her cuter.

“Well, you see, Shioko, I know that you’re faking about not knowing what day it is,” Kasumi said in a playfully fake-innocent voice, one that made clear that Shioriko was about to step into an obvious trap. It was the kind of voice that would alert Shioriko to the seat she was about to sit on having a whoopee cushion on it.

“Nakasu,” Shioriko said, squinting slightly at Kasumi and not buying the cutesy shtick at all. “I honestly have no idea what you’re even talking about, and it doesn’t seem like it’s a pressing matter to your club. In that case, I would kindly request you to leave the room before someone who has an actual problem with their club comes in.”

Kasumi stood tall; she wasn’t going to let Shioriko’s threats have any weight with her. She was so close to having Shioriko right where she wanted to be, and as Shioriko reached for the top drawer of her desk to pull it open, Kasumi’s smile grew just a bit more.

“If you’re pretending that you don’t know what day it is, why do you have chocolates in your desk for me?”

“Chocolates?” Shioriko asked, looking up at her as she pulled open the drawer. Glancing down, she saw a flash of red, pulling her attention away from Kasumi and towards the small, red, heart-shaped box that was in her drawer. Shioriko’s eyes widened a bit as she reached into the desk, wondering how it even got there.

“I knew that you knew it was my birthday! You really shouldn’t have, Shioko!” Kasumi’s smile was wide and incredibly disarming, just as much as the squeak in her voice. Shioriko kept shifting her glance away from Kasumi and to the box, just to return it to Kasumi, and her mouth parted just enough to expose her snaggletooth.

“I didn’t put this in here!” Shioriko said.

“And you said that you didn’t know my birthday, either!” Kasumi said as she looked at the box. Stepping forward, Kasumi slammed her hand down against the desk, fingers pointed towards the box of chocolates. “How can I believe that you weren’t going to give me those during club practice today and make dancing harder for me?”

“I’m telling you, Nakasu, that I did not buy these chocolates. Why would I ever want to buy you chocolates?”

Kasumi’s smile grew wider as Shioriko’s cheeks flushed a light pink. Kasumi took one final step forward, so close to banging her knees against the desk, and her smile grew more determined as she leaned over the desk. “I don’t know why you would, Shioko, but it makes me so happy to see them!”

Shioriko stammered, trying to find her wording, but all she could do was flush a slightly darker shade of pink. Heat creeped through her body, and her eyes tried their best to focus on Kasumi as she continued leaning forward.

And then, all of a sudden, Kasumi stopped and pulled back from the desk.

“I get it now!”

“You don’t get anything, Nakasu.”

“These chocolates are proof that not even stubborn Shioko can resist Kasumin’s charms!” Kasumi gave Shioriko a wink to accommodate her words, and Shioriko would have rolled her eyes if she could pull away from the twinkle in Kasumi’s eyes. “Even someone who frowns as much as you do smiles whenever she sees Kasumin, and you wish to thank her for making you so happy, right?”

A slightly nervous smile formed on the corners of Shioriko’s lips. “T-that’s not right at all and you know it, Nakasu.” Shioriko’s fingers trembled a bit as she held the box of chocolates between her fingers, as if it were covered in something she didn’t wish to touch.

Before Shioriko could observe it much further, though, Kasumi swooped in and with a reach forward, she grabbed the box of chocolates from Shioriko’s hands. She pretended to weigh it in her hands, letting her fingers cup around the heart-shaped box. It must have had a few truffles in there; Kasumi had been smart enough to get rid of the packaging so she could be surprised when she opened it.

“You really shouldn’t have, Shioko!”

“I’m telling you, Nakasu, I didn’t do it.”

Kasumi clutched the box close to her chest, pressing it right up where her heart was. “And it’s even in the shape of a heart! That’s so cute! Tell me, Shioko, do you _like Kasumin_ like Kasumin? I know that it’s against the rules for an idol to be in love, but I might make an exception for you if you scream it from the rooftops…”

“Nakasu…”

“I got it! I’ll tell the entire idol club how you feel!”

That’ll show her for trying to disband the idol club. Let it be known that she only reversed the decision because of her love for Kasumin. It was the perfect revenge for her crimes, and now that there was a desk between herself and Shioriko, Kasumi turned around and bolted, knowing that Shioriko wouldn’t be able to catch up.

“Nakasu! Wait a second!”

“You can declare your love for me after school in the club room!”

Shioriko stood up from her desk and slipped away from it, picking up just enough of a pace to start running, but before she could even be in front of her desk, Kasumi had already bolted off, the door shutting behind her. Shioriko still walked quickly over to the door of the student council room and opened it.

“Nakasu!” She shouted out before looking from side to side. Kasumi was not there, and there was no way that she was going to come back. She was probably well on her way to spread her lies to whomever was in the club room during lunch. With a defeated sigh, Shioriko closed the door and returned to her desk, mumbling to herself.

“Of course I knew it was her birthday. She was talking about it every day during practice.” Shioriko sighed as she returned to sitting at her desk.

She reached into her bag, and pulled out her lunch. Along with it, she pulled out a small, clear bag with some homemade cookies in them. Attached to the bag was a ribbon, and attached to the ribbon was a small gift tag.

To: Nakasu Kasumi

From: Mifune Shioriko

What a shame, Shioriko thought to herself, undoing the ribbon and opening her bento box. I was sure she was going to like these, and I can’t give her two gifts. If only she didn’t pull another of her stupid pranks.

“Itadakimasu.”

Even if her spread of cooked meats over rice was appetizing, and the pickled plums on the side would serve as a great appetizer, Shioriko slipped her hand into the bag of cookies first, pulling the first one that she could out and taking a small bite out of it.

Kasumi’s missing out on these, but those chocolates she got herself were probably better.

Just in case Kasumi decided to come back, though, Shioriko only ate that one cookie. It was light and buttery, and she knew that she’d be enjoying so many more of them if she weren’t careful. And that wouldn’t be fair, even if she spent several attempts and needed Kaoruko to help her out.

Kasumi deserved something for her birthday, even if she was an annoying, prank-playing gremlin. Hell, she’d even play along with Kasumi’s lies about her love during practice.

That could actually be pretty fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I had more fun writing ShioKasu than I initially thought. Maybe I'll write more of them when I come up with ideas for them.


End file.
